


dude, that sucks

by heybabybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, JayTim Spooktober 2020, M/M, No Sex, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabybird/pseuds/heybabybird
Summary: “Are your eyesglowing?” Tim gasped, sitting up so abruptly that their foreheads knocked together.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 19
Kudos: 252
Collections: JayTimWeek





	dude, that sucks

**Author's Note:**

> For the first prompt of JayTim Spooktober 2020, Vampire!

"Are you going to suck my blood?"

"What? No. I love you but your blood's gross. The caffeine content is… very high? How are you even alive? What even are you?"

Tim made a small noise of embarrassment, hands cupping his neck protectively. First of all, _rude_. Second of all, what do you mean his boyfriend's a _vampire_? And was anybody going to tell him that those are real or was he supposed to find that out by himself?

It’s an early night retirement for both the Red Hood and Red Robin, they found their way back to one of Hood’s safehouses. First Tim’s cape, then Jason’s jacket; piece by piece their uniforms come discarded across the floor and soon they’re rolling around in the sheets, hands all over each other exploring every inch of skin.

Jason has always been weird about being touchy in public. He’d sneak quick kisses during patrol, brushing hands and bumping shoulders with Tim when they walked past each other, but never lingering which Tim gets. You’d never know who’s watchful eyes are lurking around the shadows. But in the privacy of the safehouse, Tim brought up a hand to Jason’s face with every intention to pull him down into a hot make out session—

“Are your eyes _glowing_?” Tim gasped, sitting up so abruptly that their foreheads knocked together.

Jason looked annoyed as he rubbed his forehead, rolling off TIm to sit across him on the bed crossed legged. His blue-green eyes glowing in the dark and fangs— _fangs_!— poked out under his lips. Tim was not expecting that.

"Please don’t tell me you’re some sort of ancient lord trapped in the age of modern technology.”

" _Excuse you._ Ra’s weird pit magic mojo awakened some dormant vampire genes in me and I’ve been dealing with this," Jason gestured to his face, “ever since.”

Tim reached out to touch Jason’s face, prodding at the pointed fangs but not too hard to draw blood. Jason’s cheeks flushed a little darker and his eyes glowed a little brighter. Tim connected the dots quickly, a shit eating grin split across his face

“Oh my god. Are you telling me your eyes glow when you get embarrassed? That’s adorable.”

“It reflects my mood.” Jason shrugged, grabbing Tim’s wrists when he tried to stick a finger in his mouth. Tim’s wrists are kinda small, he wiggled them around Jason’s grip, tilting his head in a way that Jason think it’s adorable. He then asks,

“Can’t you turn yourself off?”

“I already died once, thanks.”

“That’s not what I meant you asshole.”

“Sorry baby, I can’t really control it.”

"Dude, that _sucks_." Tim crackled, taking his hands back and mimicked the notion of fangs with his finger.

"I will hit you with a shoe, Timothy.”

"Wait, wait- Is this why you wear that bucket over your head? Night Light vision!"

" _That's it_." Jason scoffed and rolled his eyes, shoving Tim off the bed. Tim wheezed, hitting the floor with uncontrollable laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> If this might seems slightly familiar to you, it's because I took an old drabble and refined it slightly. Honestly I came back to this so many times but still couldn't be satisfied. ;__; So this is ok for now,,, Happy -ber months everyone, wear a mask, stay safe and wash your hands!


End file.
